


In A Hideout By The Sand

by movethisalong



Category: Naruto
Genre: Foreplay, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/movethisalong/pseuds/movethisalong
Summary: It's been almost ten years since I've written a Sasori/Deidara fanfic, and I hope this does not disappoint. Sasori and Deidara locate their temporary base in The Land of Wind, and make full use of it before their mission to capture the Kazekage.
Relationships: Deidara/Sasori (Naruto)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	In A Hideout By The Sand

The burning sun was high overhead as the artistic duo trudged along the dusty dirt road through the Land of Wind. Their mission was simple enough, establish intelligence both in Sunagakure and the surrounding countryside before the abduction of the one tailed’s host. Sasori already had a few contacts in the hidden city, but there was much more to be done before the abduction of the Kazekage. 

Deidara kept his eyes to the road as the continued their trek, the heat and boredom starting to get to him. He raised his hand to shade his eyes as he looked up to the cloudless sky, then gazed to either side. The landscape of the Land of Wind was bleak and barren, sand and rock and the occasional patch of grass and trees. Why anyone would even bother to lay a road was beyond him, but as he’d learned from his partner, the people of this country are stubborn and impatient, and even in a desert they’d demand a path to walk on. 

“Sasori no danna, how much longer until we reach that village? This heat is killing me.” He blurted to his partner, looking back down towards him.

Sasori, still within Hiruko, quickly darted his eyes upwards to meet Deidara’s. Perhaps he’d managed to impart a bit of knowledge to the younger man after all, even if it was his impatience. But waiting, and making others wait, had always been among his greatest pet peeves, and as such it only made sense the brat would pick it up eventually. Still, he was only complaining about the heat, and only because of his cloak at that. Had he the ability to feel the heat anymore, he’d be much worse off inside the assumedly sweltering puppet, but this only proved his artistic principals over Deidara’s. 

“Stop your whining, Deidara. We’ll be in the Land of Wind for a few more weeks, so you’d better start getting used to the heat.” He curtly replied.

Deidara rolled his eyes, but never lost his smirk. Getting on Sasori’s nerves was almost a game to him now, and as easy as it was to do it was a game he often won. 

“I’m only asking when we’ll get to your hideout, my man. You don’t need to be so defensive, you know, hm?”

“In another hour, or so. Once we’ve had time to collect ourselves, I can activate my agents nearby.”

Deidara frowned a touch, the prospect of wandering through the desert another hour not exactly getting him excited. Still though, not too long in the grand scheme of things. The rest of the walk was quiet mostly, apart from the rustling sands and the occasional inane comment from the blonde, designed to set off his older counterpart. Once an hour of mindless travel had passed though, they found themselves on the outskirts of a small village.

The village was only a dozen or so dwellings, made from sandstone and scant timber. The locals paid little mind to their new becloaked visitors, going about their usually business without so much as a second glance. Sasori led his blonde junior through the wide sandy streets to the other side of the town, where they came upon a small hill.

“This is it.” He quickly stated, before releasing a longstanding jutsu he’d activated ages ago.

Deidara grinned wide as suddenly a section of the hill raised, revealing a descending staircase. Sasori led him down through the dark corridor as the entrance raised back up behind them. The staircase led them to a large but spartan chamber, loosely decorated with spare puppet parts, work stations, chemist’s tables lined with dusty vials of mysterious liquid, and a small sitting area with a sleeping mat towards the center.

“I haven’t been here in almost ten years…. And it’s exactly as I remember it.” Sasori said as a few lights began to activate, properly illuminating the area. 

Deidara was less than impressed, but happy to be out of the sun and the sand at least. He began unbuttoning his cloak as he looked about to take his new quarters in. as he began to slide his cloak off his shoulders he turned back to Sasori, only to catch him emerging from Hiruko’s back. His true self was such a vision of beauty, and he couldn't help but blush as he bit his lower lip. Sasori turned to face him with his red-gray eyes, and Deidara could feel his heart skip a beat. 

Sasori knew what he did to Deidara. The little blonde brat was all too easy to impress, a true testament to art’s barest form, eternal beauty to be admired for all time. But in truth, gazing on Deidara, with his own eyes, truly face to face, he couldn’t help but feel his emotions rise. He was truly beautiful, and he only ever got more and more beautiful as time went on. The little arsonist was the only thing that could make him wonder, what if he’d allowed himself to grow older? Taller? Perhaps he could have preserved an even more attractive figure. For a moment, they could only stare at each other, smiling tot themselves like schoolchildren. Deidara, desperate for something to say, finally broke the tension.

“So, hmm, why is it so humid down here, my man?” He asked, chuckling afterwards.

“Oh, that. There’s a hot spring a level below us. It was useful, before.” Sasori replied, as he undid the collar of his own cloak.

“A hot spring? Seriously, hm? That sounds exciting!” He said, tossing off his cloak and going to unfasten his sandals. “Do you care to join me, Sasori no Danna?”

Sasori frowned a bit as he began using his chakra threads to walk Hiruko to one of the desks. But as he had to much maintenance to do around his hideout, and to his puppet shell, and considering what the heat and water might do to his body, he knew that wasn’t going to be part of the plan. 

“You shouldn’t be wasting time down there Deidara. There’s work to do.” He coldly answered, at long last. Deidara could only frown and “Hm!” In response. Perhaps that was a touch too much, for the situation. He turned back to Deidara and smiled again, and the blonde began to smile back. “It’s been a long journey, go relax yourself. I need you in top condition. I’ll stay up here.”

Deidara frowned a bit again, but quickly turned it to a smirk as he took a few steps towards Sasori. Sasori turned towards him as well, and the two shortly embraced, wrapping arms around each other and holding tightly, and briefly. Deidara released him, but held his face as Sasori held his waist. 

“I won’t be long, hmm. I won’t keep you waiting, danna.” He breathed to him softly, before he turned back around and undid his pants.

He let them drop to his feet, and kicked them aside as he finally undid his mesh shirt, and walked towards the staircase leading to the spring below. The air was already sticky and hot halfway down, and the feel of steam on his skin was near orgasmic compared to the stuffy dry air of the desert. The lower level was smaller than the upper, and empty and rocky, spare for the large pool of naturally heated water. He wasted no time peeling off his blue frilled panties and waded into the water, letting out a deep sigh as he sank waist deep in. He let himself float towards the edge before sitting, chest deep now in the hot, iron rich water. 

He leaned back and sighed deeply again, sweat already pouring down his brow as he gently kicked his feet around. It had been a great long while since he was last this relaxed, he hadn’t even seen a hot spring since he joined the Akatsuki, let alone used one. If only Sasori had been there with him, sharing the moment. He let himself sink deeper, down to chin level, and shut hi eyes. He couldn’t take his mind off of his man, his sightly form and devastating function. A true work of eternal beauty, in the redhead’s own words. But Deidara couldn’t help but agree with him, just this once. His mind went from one thought of Sasori to the next, from their times collaborating on their art in the field to their tender moments alone. Even when he’d lose his temper and threaten him with Hiruko’s tail, doubtlessly smirking within his shield, the allegory never being lost on him.

It was never Hiruko’s poisoned scorpion tail he was threatening him with. Sasori had his own way of putting him in his place, when all was said and done at the end of a mission. Deidara knew he could be a brat, when he wanted to be. And Sasori’s naturally crabby disposition made him want to often, and loudly. The thought was beginning to excite the young man, and he absentmindedly began sliding his hand up his thigh. His hand mouth’s tongue lapped his soft skin, and Deidara bit at his lower lip, grinning wide as he slowly edged his palm closer and closer. 

His cock was already hard when his hand reached it, and with a single lick he was twitching. He couldn't help but whimper as he slowly began stroking himself, eyes shut tight as he thought of all the times his danna had taken him. His hand mouth kissed and licked and suckled as he stroked faster and faster, now running his other hand over his chest, it’s tongue flicking at his supple chest. He attached the palm mouth to his nipple as he stroked faster and faster, gripping himself tighter as he released a moan. His hand bit onto his nipple and rolled it between it’s teeth, driving him to the edge. With a last, heavy breath, He hurriedly pulled his hands away, leaving his cock twitching and pulsing, desperate for release. 

He huffed and puffed, face red and doused in sweat, yellow hair sticking to his skin, mind racing. Once his breath had caught up, he slowly sunk under the water and allowed himself to float back towards the entrance of the spring. He might not have been there long, but much longer and he may well pass out from the rush. Once he reached the edge he clumsily climbed out and laid on the floor for a moment, still recovering from his over-indulgence. Once his mind had a moment to clear, and his member had a chance to return to at least half mast, he shakily rose to his feet. He clumsily made his way for the stairs and began climbing, heart racing in anticipation.

Above, Sasori was putting the finishing touches on his cleaning. Hiruko hadn’t taken long to clean and restock with fresh needles, and a quick dusting had the hideout looking nearly new. He was just preparing the mat for Deidara to sleep on when he could hear his footsteps coming from the onsen below. He smirked in expectation of the ever obnoxious Deidara to erupt from the spring, bragging about how good he felt. What he got though, turned his smirk to an expression of shock. Deidara was as red as his eponymous sand, stark naked and half hard, mouth agape in a massive grin and eyes focused on a single thing. 

“D-Deidara...” He stammered, eyeing his taut body up and down.

“Sasori-no-danna…. Don’t keep me waiting now, hmm...” Deidara purred back as he inched closer towards him.

Just as Sasori was snapping out of his twink-induced hypnosis, Deidara was upon him. He reacted fast and grabbed Deidara by was waist, just as he was falling into him. Still, their mouths clumsily collided for a deep and passionate kiss. Deidara draped his arms over Sasori’s shoulders and gripped his back tight as they continued. He leaned down into the redhead, the two tight together. Finally, Sasori allowed himself to fall back onto the mat, pulling Deidara on top of him. He could feel the brat moan into his mouth as his stiff cock rubbed against his cloak. It didn’t take long for Deidara to start humping against him, purely out of instinct. Sasori smiled inwardly and slid his hands from his waist to his ass, grabbing him tightly and pulling him along with his thrusts. Deidara moaned hard in response, and his danna used the opportunity to slide his tongue into his mouth. He whimpered and thrust slower and harder against Sasori’s cloak, leaking precum against it as he let Sasori’s tongue explore his mouth.

In as much bliss as he was, Deidara soon had to break off to take a few deep breaths, face still flush, blue eyes staring into his lover’s red. Sasori gently flipped them over and maneuvered himself between Deidara’s legs, spreading them apart while the blonde reached up to undo his cloak. As he started pulling it down he took a moment to run his hand over Sasori’s core, gently licking at it with his hand mouth. Sasori could only smile in response, before leaning in to kiss him again. Deidara kept one hand on his core and another around his neck, pulling him in close. When Sasori broke the kiss he finished removing his cloak, and began undoing his pants with it. 

Deidara could only look him up and down, enthralled by the beauty of his puppet body. He whispered a quick ‘Danna…’ before Sasori made a few hand sign, and activated his strap. With a quick puff of smoke, his handcrafted, tailor made dick was there, hard and dripping with the lubricant he’d formulated. Deidara gulped as Sasori leaned back in and kissed his neck while pressing the wet head again Deidara’s tight hole. He rubbed it up and down, gently prodding and rubbing to apply enough of his lube. Once he’d applied enough he pulled back to look Dei in his eye and gently slid his hand back towards his ass.

With another soft kiss, he slid two fingertips inside of his junior, who sharply moaned at him. He slowly slid them deeper and deeper, Deidara whimpering and gripping tightly to his shoulders now. He leaned back in to kiss and nibble and his neck and throat, making him gasp and stutter. Once he’d fully sheathed his digits inside of him, he began to pull them back out, and thrust them diabolically slowly. Deidara could only try to buck his hips against him, in an effort to drive them deeper or spur him faster. But Sasori, just this once, would not be rushed. He would make him wait, and love every second of it.

The redhead wrapped his free hand around his husband’s throat, and held him down as he very slowly picked up his pace. Deidara choked and muttered breathlessly, shakily moving his hands to help relieve himself and stroke his cock. Sasori responded by driving his fingers as deep as he could into him, and using his free fingers to control his hands.

“I didn’t say you could touch yourself yet, Deidara...” He hissed, smirking as he wriggled his fingers against his prostate.

Deidara wanted to reply, he wanted to beg and plead and demand that Sasori open him up and split him on his cock. But all he could do was whimper, and twitch and let his tongue hang from his mouth like an animal. But that smirk he wore, like he’d already won, was too much for the sculptor’s strength. He gathered everything he had, and spat right against Sasori’s face, spreading against his cheek and hair. Sasori grimaced, but quickly returned to a neutral expression.

“You want it faster then, brat? Fine then. I won’t keep you waiting!” He retorted, as he pulled his hand from his throat.

Instead he gripped Deidara’s left leg by the thigh and jerked it up and open. With his legs spread, Sasori begin quickly thrusting his fingers out and in of his tight hole. He twisted them and wriggled them, digging them in and against his prostate every time. Deidara began to scream and moan, twitching as his cock pulsed and spat up precum again. 

“D-danna..! Please, hmm..! Fuck..!” He groaned, each time those fingers pulled from his sweet spot. “Yeah..! Fuck me..! Please..!”

Hearing him beg always melted Sasori’s beating heart, how could you refuse a face like that? After a final deep thrust, he slowly plied his fingers back and released Deidara’s hands. He gripped his other thigh and held him wide open as his young love could only lie back limp.

“How do you want it, Brat? How do you want your danna to fuck you?” He demanded, gently rubbing his thighs as he kept him spread eagle.

“S-Sasori… take me how you want, yeah… Just fuck your brat… Please...” He groaned in reply, shaking his hips as best he could as he used both palm mouths to lap at the base of his dick.

So Sasori did. He quickly tugged Deidara to his side, then flipped him to his knees. The blonde took the hint and arched his back, shoving his firm ass as high as he could. He gently swayed his hips to entice him as he folded his arms to rest his face on, and shuddered when Sasori grabbed his hips tight to steady him. He admired the view, briefly, before leaning forward and burying his face in Deidara’s ass. The blonde yelped as he could feel Sasori’s tongue lap and prod him, gasping as his danna’s mouth went to work on his yearning ass.

“Fuck… Danna that’s so good, hmm..!” He stammered, wriggling and bucking back against his face. 

Sasori responded to the praise by sliding his hands around Deidara’s waist and wrapped them around his hard cock. He began stroking him in rhythm with his tongue’s prods, and used his other hand to cup and massage his balls. Deidara groaned again, voice cracking as he could feel himself tensing. ‘Not yet...’ he thought, desperate to cum but just as desperate for more, to save this moment until Sasori was deep inside of him. Just as he could feel himself starting to lose control, the redhead peeled his hands away and puled his face from Deidara’s ass. Deidara gasped hard before panting, trying urgently to get himself back under control before his orgasm was ruined.

Sasori swiftly flipped Deidara onto his back, and leaned his head down to his crotch. Before Deidara could react, his master had taken half his cock into his mouth, with on hand cupping balls and the other back prodding at his asshole. He whined and moaned, Sasori gulping down more and more of his member, his soft, near human tongue dancing around the width of his shaft. Deidara laid his head back and began thrusting up into Sasori’s mouth, fucking his husband’s throat while the redhead filled his ass with his fingers. After a moment he propped himself on one elbow, and used his other hand to grip onto the back of Sasori’s head. With a handful of his red hair, He began truly using his mouth like he wanted to be used himself, bucking onto his fingers as he did. 

“Sasori-no-danna! You’re gonna make me cum..!” He hissed, gasping and panting as he felt those fingers on his sweet spot. 

Sasori replied by gripping his sack harder, but still gently massaging his balls. He sucked harder, lapping at the base of his cock each time his head was shoved as deep, and dancing his tongue around the rest as he was pulled back up, making sure to savor the taste of his precum, licked straight from the head. But again, there was no point in making him wait. Wait to cum, or wait to get fucked like the bratty bottom he was. He thrust his fingers suddenly and sharply into Deidara’s prostate while sucking back to the base and keeping Dei’s cock in his throat. He could hear him moan and stutter, he knew what was coming. 

He slid his mouth back up to just suck the head, flicking his tongue against his cock hole, and moved his hand from his balls to his shaft to stroke him. Deidara shot up by himself, and now used both hands to grip onto his red hair. With a final round of panting and shouting expletives, and one last “Danna!” he came, filling Sasori’s mouth with hot cum, asshole tightening against his fingers and balls pulsing with each stream of semen. The redhead moved his hand and began sucking him with speed, and took himself out of the blonde to use both hands to hold down his thighs.

Deidara released the last of his seed into Sasori’s waiting mouth, and fell panting back onto the mat, face as red as ever. Sasori lifted his head back up to look Deidara in the eye as he spat his load onto the floor next to them. Deidara didn’t even have the wits to contend with it. He could barely look back up at his danna, the intensity of his orgasm robbing him of his fighting spirit.

“What’s the matter brat? Finished so soon?” Sasori hummed, smirking down as he began running his hands over Deidara’s chest. 

“Hmm… don’t be so cruel… Sasori-no-danna...” The blonde dizzily replied, slowly reaching his hands to Sasori’s wrists.

With a smirk of his own, Deidara pulled Sasori down for another kiss. Sasori happily returned the gesture, sliding one hand to the sculptor’s neck and the other back to his waist. After a long moment, Sasori pulled away for his lover’s own sake.

“Are you ready then? Or do I need to soften you up some more?” The redhead asked, sliding his hand up and down Deidara’s hip.

“Don’t make me wait my man, neither of us will like it, hmm.” He purred back, his member already started to harden again.

Sasori smiled, genuinely, for a moment. He reached down to hike up Deidara’s legs, and was given some assistance when the blonde held them up himself by the knees. Sasori looked into his eager eyes before giving his soft ass a good smack. When Deidara gasped in pleasure, he took hold of his ass to spread it open enough for him to guide his cock to the blonde’s hole. He gently pressed closer, the head of his wood and lacquer instrument starting to pry through. Deidara gasped and whispered curses and he began pushing further and further in, blue eyes rolling back in his head with pleasure. 

Sasori had, after a few months of trial and error, sculpted the perfect cock for him, long and fat enough to stretch him out and press his spots with ease. It even had it’s own supply of cum-lube, making for an easy and enjoyable experience from beginning to end. Would your lover ever do the same for you? Create an eternally beautiful work of art, designed to explode in pleasure, just to suit you? Deidara often thought, if this wasn’t what love looked like, then no such thing existed.

Once it had been entirely sheathed inside of him, Deidara let out a great breath of relief. He kept his legs open wide for his Scorpio master, but grinned wide as he leaned forward again and buried his face in the crook of his neck. He felt Sasori latch his mouth to his neck, sucking and nibbling at the tender skin as he wrapped his hand around his lower back. The redhead began slowly pulling himself nearly out, then thrusting back in, a gentle rhythm to help ease the tight hole. Deidara yelped each time the strap filled him back up, and gripped his lower thighs tighter.

After a few more softer thrusts, Sasori lifted his face from Deidara’s neck and leaned in for another kiss. He began picking up his pace, thrusting faster and pulling Deidara’s hips against him as he did. The blonde moaned into his mouth, giving him another opportunity to slide his tongue past his lips. Deidara couldn’t help but release his legs, and wrapped them loosely around Sasori’s waist. He reached both hands to the back of his danna’s neck and held tightly as his pace began to quicken with each thrust. Faster and faster he drove himself into Deidara’s prostate, allowing a nice string of lube to sputter out each time. Deidara began to pant and whimper, wordless as he gripped tightly to his husband’s neck.

Sasori stared down at Deidara’s blushing face, enraptured by his beauty. His yellow hair stuck by sweat across his brow and cheek, his lips quivering with short breaths and moans, his soft cheeks flush with intense pleasure. There was no sight in the world anywhere close to it. After a few more quick thrusts, the redhead drove himself deep into his partner and held him in place. He released his back and took his legs instead, pulling them over his shoulders and down his back. He wrapped one arm around his soft thighs and the other around his hard cock.

“Hmm, please don’t stop danna!” Deidara cried, reaching back over to grip his master’s sides.

Sasori began thrusting again, only halfway out before driving back in, deep and fast. Deidara cried out with each new push, losing his grip on Sasori and letting his hands drift back to their mat. He clenched onto the covers and twisted them in pleasure, the sensation of his husband’s perfect cock driving into his sweet spot and his hand pumping his solid cock almost too much for one twink to bare. The redhead began pulling him back into each movement, driving him harder into his twitching hole. 

Deidara was practically screaming, head completely empty as Sasori jerked his dick faster and faster, squeezing him at the base and rubbing his thumb over his red, sensitive head when he reached the tip. He was nearly at his peak, ready to cum again all over himself. But after a few more moments of frantic thrusting, Sasori pulled out and rolled him onto his side. All the blonde could do was groan and hmm in protest, unsure what had happened until his master wrapped his hands around his inner thighs. 

“All fours, brat. Give me a nice view and I’ll finish you off.” He hissed sweetly, tugging him back up. 

Deidara obliged, propping himself up on his knees and elbows, pushing his ass up for Sasori to admire. He was grinning ear to ear, satisfied in the knowledge that his master loved his tight ass so. The redhead gripped both cheeks hard and massaged them a moment before spreading them to admire his puckering hole. He then pressed the head of his cock against it again, and slid inside with a single thrust. Deidara shot his head back in ecstasy, groaning deep and loud as he was filled once again. His danna reached forward to grab him by his tied up hair, and wrapped his other hand tightly around his waist.

His thrusts were near as fast as they had been before. The blonde needed no more preparation. He was ready for the pounding he’d earned with all his complaining on the way to the hideout. Sasori tugged his head back by a fistful of yellow hair and pulled him back into each hard thrust, plowing his prostate like Hiruko’s tail through a sand village genin. Deidara was screaming in pleasure, drooling on himself and leaking a long string of precum as his tight ass was destroyed by Sasori’s thick wooden cock. 

“Hmm, danna! Fuck my hole! Fuck my little ass, yeah!” He screamed, bucking back as hard as he could.

He was reaching a hands free orgasm, ready to blow his load across his tummy and bed just from the feel of his husband’s cock against him. But again, just as he was getting to the point of no return, Sasori drove himself deep inside and released his hair. Instead, he grabbed him by the wrists and tugged his arms back, pulling up and against him. The redhead quickly released his arms and held tight to his chest while sliding quickly in and out.

“Deidara… tell me you want it bad...” Sasori breathed towards his ear, groping him across his fair chest as he did. “Tell your danna how much you love his cock deep inside your little ass.”

“S-Sasori-no-danna..! I want it so bad!! I want you deep inside me hmm!” Deidara moaned back, reaching back himself to grab Sasori by the ass to steady them. “I love your cock! It’s the best, hmm! I want you to fill me with your cum, my man!”

Sasori smiled wide as he again clung tightly to Deidara, and jerked himself backwards, still deep inside his young lover. The puppeteer slid his hands back down to Deidara’s cock and began to stroke him again while rubbing his inner thigh, thrusting up to drive himself as deep as he could. Deidara’s whimpers and pants were loud as ever, feeling like the belle of the ball the way his master was spoiling him. He reached one hand up to stroke his face and the other to rub his lacquered thigh, feeling a closeness with Sasori no other could make him feel. He slowly slid his knees up and put his feet flat on the ground as Sasori continued to fuck him from below. But the redhead wouldn’t have all the fun now.

Soon Deidara slid his both of his hands to Sasori’s hips, and propped himself up to start bouncing along with his thrusts. His master smirked as he watched him take control, soon slowing his thrusts to let the blonde grind on him instead. Deidara could only let out deep groans as he continued to arrhythmic-ally slam himself down on his husband’s cock. As he rode him up and down, he began sliding his hands back to himself. He used one palm mouth to tease his nipple, and the other to tease his tensing dick. It was getting to be too much, but this was no way for him to finish.

Instead, he maneuvered himself around to look down at Sasori, bouncing and teasing himself for his master to enjoy. A nice view indeed. Sasori smiled, mouth agape as he grabbed Deidara’s hips to help steady him. Soon the pleasure was too much, and Deidara slid to his knees, dropping his hands to his husband’s shoulders to keep himself as upright as he could. He continued to bounce though, his cock slapping against Sasori’s chassis with each piercing thrust. Sasori began to sit up and took Deidara in his arms, thrusting back up into him as he held him tight. 

With the last of his horny strength, Deidara launched his mouth at Sasori's as the shorter man grabbed his hips to help drive himself deeper. It was a wet, passionate kiss, tongues dancing as spittle escaping as Deidara could feel the last of the tension building inside his groin. He broke back, eyes drooping in ecstatic exhaustion.

“S-Sasori… I’m so close, hmm..! Please… Please finish with me, danna..!” He squealed, trying as hard as he could to restrain himself. 

Sasori, true to form as ever, didn’t even think of keeping him waiting. He released a fat load of his artificial cum inside of Deidara, filling his ass with The sticky substance as he continued to thrust and shake. He could feel the huge load leaking from his blonde lover, helping him thrust faster and faster, right into his prostate’s most tender spot. Deidara screamed. It was far too much now, and he through his head back as he screamed his husband’s name.

His orgasm followed his high pitched cry, and he exploded between the two, covering both of their torso’s in his sticky cum. After a few spurts, he fell back against Sasori, and the two fell gently into the mat. They held each other close and tight, Deidara panting harder than ever. It took more than a minute for him to regain his breath, and finally speak.

“Sasori-no-danna, my man… I love you, hmm.” He stated, smiling as he gazed into the red eyes of his master. 

Sasori smiled back as he gazed into blue. “I love you too, brat.” He purred, leaning against the blonde’s collarbone. 

They allowed themselves to sit and rest a moment. And for that moment, there was no such thing as the Akatsuki. There were no tailed beasts to hunt, no rain ninja to report to. No hideout and no desert. There was only Deidara, and Sasori of the Red Sand, together, at peace. How much longer the moment could last, none could be sure. But it was these all that mattered for them, this feeling of closeness, of true love, the purest of expression of art that either of them could ever produce.


End file.
